


redruM Run

by Amabsis



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Undertale
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Incomplete, ectober, kinda a sneak peek?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: So, I found out that redruM is murder backwards and immediately thought of Undertale, so I’m making Danny do a genocide run.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	redruM Run

**Author's Note:**

> This Ectober I’ve kinda been all over the place (especially with my last 2 fics), but I tried to put a bit more effort into this one. It’s not entirely done, as you can probably tell by the dialogue wit no name/action, but I wanted to get my idea out while Ectober was still going on.

“Danny, you have to do it.”

“But why me? I don’t wanna be the murderer.”

“But that’s what we agreed on, right?”

“ Yeah, yeah fine.” Danny said in mock annoyance. 

He, Sam, and Tucker had agreed to play the three different routes of Undertale during their summer break. Sam got the neutral run, so she was free to spare or slay whenever she pleased. Tucker chose the True Pacifist Run (Hard Mode) and was overall looking forward to seeing the true ending from his perspective. Danny, surprisingly got stuck with the gennocide run, because he had mentioned a character named Sans once, and now he would apparently have to go against him.

Danny phased everyone into their computers and the game becan. After the main backstory of the war between humans and monsters, it asked them to name the fallen human after. They each had in their Fenton Phones so they could reach out to each other whenever necessary.

“Do I put in my name or..” Danny started, confused. 

“It says name the fallen human, so give the human a name” Sam replied, typing in her human’s name.

“How did they even survive that fall!?” Danny 

“ I now dub thee, Frisk”

“Do you think they look like a Davi?”

“Say hello to Milo!”

The trio then confirmed their chosen names, and began their new journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing the backstory, but let me know what you think of this part so far.


End file.
